Jayden Carlisle Cullen
by AJxLovatic91
Summary: I'm not great at summaries. Please read and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

I've lived on this earth long enough to start hating my extisance. Being stuck at 17 forever is something I hated with a passion, but being a vampire I hated more. When I try to kill myself back in the 1720's so I can be with my dad, Carlisle Cullen, again, I wanted to succeed at it but instead I woke up three days later to being this monster. Even though I hated what I was, I made the best of it and dealt with the fact I was going to live forever and there was nothing I could do about it. I went through this life trying to survive and hiding the fact I wasn't normal, I never would be again.

I use to be a happy; care free child who actually loved his life but when my father passed away that was when my life went downhill. My father, Carlisle, was my best friend. It was just the two of us because my mother passed away when I was 4 years old. He was the best father to me and he sacrificed a lot just so I could have a good life. He taught me so much and made sure I was always happy and well taken care of until the day me and my grandfather found out he was murdered doing a job for my grandfather and his friends. That's when I started to change and not really care for anyone or anything. All I wanted was my dad back in my life but I knew that wasn't ever going to happen. Even though it's been such a long time since his death, I'm still missing him and getting over it has never happened for me.

Just so I can get by in my life, I pretended to be a 15 year old boy who lost his family a few years ago just so I can be adopted into a family since the last thing I have anymore is money to help me live on my own. I wasn't the type of vampire everyone thinks I am. I did appear more human than the other vampires I have come across in my travels. I had my crystal blue eyes still that I got from my father, I was pale but not that much, my hair was a dirty blonde with a bunch of curls in it and along with my good looks I had the smile to match it all. I did have blood that I got from blood banks just so I didn't feed on humans. I ate regular human food and slept like a human did so being adopted into a family wasn't that hard for me since I passed for a 15 year old.

The family that adopted me didn't have any other children. They weren't able to have any but the way they were it was kind of good they didn't have any. At first when I was placed with them, they acted nice and caring and like they really wanted me but once the adoption papers were signed, they turned on me. They were abusive, physically and emotionally and made my life a living hell. I couldn't get out of the situation I was in since I had to play the role of being a normal human and I really didn't have any where else to go.

I can take the beatings my adopted father gives me whenever he wants to and whatever else they want to do to me but sometimes it's hard for me to push it the side and forget about it. To cope with it all, I resulted in cutting myself and it's been going on for 3 months already. At first it would just heal after I did it but after a while it stopped healing so fast and it would leave scars that I had to hide as good as I can especially when I went to school. I didn't need to become the freak of the school after I just started going there. I knew that self-harm wasn't the answer to everything but it made me feel better and forget the pain I'm actually feeling inside.

JJJJ

When my alarm clock goes off for the next morning, I turn around in my bed and groan when I shut it off. It was 7am and I had until 815am to get ready for school, the one place I hated going to but I had no choice but to go to keep up the human side of me. School wasn't too bad since some people did talk to me like Bella Swan and the Cullen family. I did think it was strange they had my birth last name but then again it can be a common last name now then it was years ago. I shrug off the thoughts of it and get myself ready for school.

"Jayden, you better get your ungrateful ass down here before your late!"

That is my adopted mother's way of a good morning for me. I roll my eyes and grab my bag and head downstairs before they both get mad with me. I go to the kitchen where my parents were and try to grab something to eat for my walk to school but my adopted dad smacks my hand away from the food I was trying to grab. I try to fake it hurt a little by rubbing my hand and making a pained face but it's not like it matters to them if I was hurt or if I was bleeding out on the kitchen floor.

"No one gave you permission to grab any of our food, little shit!"

"It's my food too, you know."

I mumbled under my breath while I walk past them but he heard me and grabs me by the hood and spins me around so I can face him. He slams his beer bottle in his hand and takes his fist and punches me in the side of my jaw which didn't hurt but I faked that it did.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you boy! You are damn lucky that we took you in and did everything we have done for you. If I was you I would be a little bit more grateful."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I don't care for your sorry. Get your ass to school. We won't take you if you're late."

I nod my head fast at him and run out of the house before he decided to do anything else. I decide to use my vampire speed to get to school on time before I was late. When I get there it was 10 minutes before the bell was going to ring. I see Bella and everyone else outside, hanging by their cars and even though I did try to avoid them, it never worked out that way for me. As I try to walk past them without them noticing me, they call my name and instead of me going over there, I decide to ignore them instead. I never do that but I wasn't really in the talking mood right now. I just keep walking and go inside the school, to my locker, to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV:

It's been a month since the new kid, Jayden Rodriguez, started school here and we all had to be the first ones to become his friends. He didn't seem to be the kind to have a lot of friends. He didn't talk to really anyone else here from what we have seen; only if he has to. Jayden wasn't a mean kid by any means; he was the nicest, polite, young boy that I have ever met before. He was very mature for his age but he didn't talk much about certain things, like his family or home life. We didn't know much about him, only the stuff he didn't care about telling us. All we knew about his family was that his parents died a few years ago and he was adopted but that's all we do know. We don't question him much about that stuff but I do always want to. Just by looking at Jayden and feeling his emotions, I always knew something was going on with him but getting it out of him, would be the hardest thing ever probably.

When we first laid eyes on him we really couldn't believe how much he did look like Carlisle. He had his smile, his hair, his eyes from when he was human and some of his personality. We all knew Carlisle had a son when he was human that he believed to be dead but by the way Jayden looks and acts we got to thinking he was Carlisle's son. We did plan on telling Carlisle but we wanted to bring Jayden to our house so they can see each other again but when I asked him about coming over, he said he couldn't because of his parents. Getting them two together will probably be harder than we thought.

When Jayden ignored us this morning, which was unlike him, that's when I thought it was time I try to talk to him on my own without everyone else there. For some reason I cared about Jayden and if something was going on with him, I didn't want to leave him alone in it all. This wasn't normal behavior for me. I was usually the one that kept to myself and didn't talk much to really anyone but I wasn't like that with Jayden. I started to look to him as my little brother especially since with his emotions all over the place he sure did need someone to look out for him.

School was ended and I was walking to Jayden's locker so I can talk to him. As I'm turning the corner to his locker I see him putting his stuff in his bag and judging by his emotions he wasn't okay still. He had his headphones in, playing his music, ignoring everything and everybody around him.

I tap him on his shoulder and it makes him jump and drop his phone. He picks his phone off of the floor and looks up at me.

"You scare me Jasper. I didn't know you were there."

Of course he didn't with his music playing and not paying attention, like he always does.

"Well how can you when you're too focused on what you were doing."

I say to him along with a little laugh. It makes Jayden smile a little and laugh along with me. Probably the first time I seen a smile from him since he came here and heard his laugh again. It was a surprise to me.

"Yeah that's true right there. What's up though?"

"Um I don't mean to pry but Jayden are you alright? Is anything going on that you need to talk about?"

Jayden just shakes his head at me while biting his lip. He didn't look that sure about it but I couldn't force him to talk to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Everything is fine. I'm just trying to adjust to this new school still and living in a small town. It's nothing."

His eyes were looking to the floor and what I guess was out of being nervous he starts playing with his fingers and biting his lip again. This must be some kind of habit of his when he wasn't telling the truth. It was a hard decision for me to make today and the fact I didn't tell Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella or Rosaline what I was thinking of doing, made it kind of worst but it seem like it was about time Jayden knew the truth about his father and what we knew.

"Jayden, we really need to talk and it's important."

Jayden's POV:

When I study Jasper's face after saying he had something important to talk to me about, I couldn't really tell in his face expression what was so important. I look at the time on my phone and I knew how mad they will be if I was late but this was important so I didn't care if I got in trouble again. Not like it won't happen anyways.

"Alright, well I got some time before I have to get home, so we can talk. What is it?"

We walk down the hallway to a bench by the entrance of the school. I put my bag next to me while we sit down. After 5 minutes of just being silent, Jasper takes a deep breath and looks up at me with concern, worry in his eyes.

What was he going to tell me?

"Jayden I don't know if you will believe me on what I will tell you and if you don't, you're more than welcome to see for yourself if it's the truth but have an open mind for me, ok?"

I just nod my head at him and wait for him to tell me. I was nervous what he was going to tell me but I couldn't just get up to leave so I was going to listen and keep my mind open, like he wants me to.

"I know that you're not human, actually we all know you're not. We know that you're a vampire and that's because we are vampires also, well Bella is not one but Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosaline are. You didn't have to tell us since we can smell the scent off of you.."

Jasper trails off after saying that to me. I was shocked to say the least that they knew what I was without me saying anything. I always knew that they were vampires also. Just by looking at them I knew they weren't human but they sure did pass as humans to be around them and in school of all places. I didn't know how to really respond to any of this and I think that's what Jasper was waiting for.

I was playing with my fingers, looking down at the ground. I was nervous right now and it's hard for me to think of anything to say but I knew I had to say something back to him. I take a deep breath and look up at Jasper whom had worry in his eyes.

"I thought I hid this well but I guess you can't hide being a vampire from actual vampires. Have you guys known this since I first came here?"

I look at Jasper and he nods his head at me in the answer to my question. I try to not get upset or anything over this and just accept the fact that they were just like me but telling me maybe 2 months into going to this school, was kind of late. Before I can say anything else, my cell phone rings and when I see it's my adopted mother calling me I decided to not answer it. I knew Jasper would hear everything we said on the phone and I didn't want him to really know what it's really like in my life.

"I guess it's better to have my secret out to people that are like me then keep hiding it right?"

I say with a small smile on my face. Jasper laughs and hits me playfully on my arm. I hear a text come into my phone before Jasper can say anything to me. I unlock my phone and see that it's my adopted mother texting me.

' _I don't know who you think you are not answering my calls, get home now!'_

I knew if I ignored her and didn't get home when she wanted me to I was going to pay for it. I get up from where I was sitting and grab my book bag from the ground.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walk fast out of the school and use my vampire speed to get home on time. When I'm walking up the stairs to the front door I was hearing screaming and fighting between my adopted parents. I knew as soon as I walk inside that house they were going to take it all out on me.

I stop on the last step and squeeze the railing, not being able to walk inside the house. I never get scared from them doing what they want to do to me since I knew I could handle it in a way but hearing everything inside right now I was scared this time. I didn't want to go inside that house and face what is bound to happen to me.

I didn't know where I would go but any where's is better than being at this house. I turn around and run down the stairs and away from my house as fast as I could at human speed. I run into the forest that was down the street from my house and I get inside as far as I can so no one sees me in there. I drop my bag on the ground and I lay my head on my bag and lay down on the ground, looking up at the dark sky with the stars. I go into my pocket and take out the razor that I always carry on me and I run my fingers across it then pull down my sleeve and take it to my wrist, and slide it across my wrist. I bite my lip at feeling the pain a little since I was going deeper than usual. After doing that 4 times I drop the razor and lean back against the tree, putting pressure on my wrist.

I close my eyes with tears coming down my face and soon enough, I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV:

Jayden wakes up the next morning in the forest where he remembers falling asleep last night. When he adjusts his eyes and sits up, it dwells on him that he was going to be in huge trouble from his adopted parents for not coming home last night. He looks to the side of him and sees the razor he used last night and hurries it in his pocket and gets up from the ground, rushing home to face the two people he was fearful of the most.

When he arrives home he walks slowly into the house, praying his parents were still sleeping since it was 5:30 in the morning but when he turns towards the stairs to go to his room, his adopted dad throws the glass vase at his back and it shutters on Jayden's back which actually made him feel the pain this time.

"Where the hell were you?!"

Jayden turns around to face him with tears forming in his eyes. He tries to hide it so he does not show any fear towards him. He wipes the tears away before he can notice anything. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he doesn't answer him and stands there, silent.

His adopted dad gets up from his seat in the living room and walks over to Jayden and gets in his face. Jayden holding in his feelings and anger was getting harder than ever at this point but he knew if he let it all go he will pay with his life.

"Answer me now boy!"

He screams in Jayden's face which makes Jayden back up a few inches.

"I slept at an f-friend's house. I'm sorry. I should have told you both but I fall asleep there without knowing I did that. I-I-I'm really sorry.."

This enrages his adopted dad more. He takes Jayden by the collar of his shirt and slams his back up against the wall where it hurt him even more. His adopted dad takes his other hand and turns it into a fist and punches Jayden in his head which makes him fall to the floor, crying in pain, actual pain this time. His adopted dad took joy out of the abuse he inflicted on him and just laughs and kicks him in his stomach, causing Jayden to cough blood up out of his mouth.

 _What the hell is happening to me? This isn't normal for me._ Jayden thought to himself, confused as to why this was so bad for him this time. Usually he never feels anything when the beatings happen and he had to fake the pain and hurt but this time he felt it all and it was all real. He couldn't understand it all but he couldn't do much to answer it all now.

"Maybe that will teach you to not be a bad kid and behave. Next time it happens I will make sure you will never ever see daylight again."

He threatens to Jayden and all he can do is nod his head violently at him and push through the pain to get upstairs to his room so he can clean up and get ready for school. Jayden looks in the mirror in the bathroom connected to his room and he sees blood on his face and his shirt and all he was feeling in his body right now was the pain from that beating. He didn't know how he would hide everything today from everyone but he had to. He didn't want anyone especially the other Cullen's and Bella find out the truth.

He takes almost an hour to shower and make himself look presentable for the day ahead. He looks in the mirror and he can see in himself how human he was looking lately. His dirty blonde curly locks were a mess where he didn't have energy to do his hair for school and the sadness, the pain was showing in his crystal blue eyes along with the dark circles forming under his eyes. Jayden sighs to himself and wipes a tear threatening to fall from his eyes. Jayden knew he was depressed and suicidal but he didn't really want to admit to himself that he was but deep in his heart he knew he was. Ever since his father passed away he has been struggling with his depression and suicide thoughts that he knew wouldn't go away.

He goes into his pocket and brings out the razor he used last night and knew to make it through the day, to make this pain go away, he just had to do this to himself.

Jayden lifts his sleeve up to reveal the half healed cuts from last night that only were healing fast because of his vampire side. Jayden lifts his sleeve up more which reveals more scars that were starting to stay which he didn't understand why but it didn't matter to him. He takes the razor in his hand and he goes as deep as he can this time and bites his lip from the pain he was inflicting on himself but he just didn't care. This is what he needed to do.

Jayden arrives at school and tries his hardest to hide that anything was going on from the Cullen's and Bella. He pulls his sleeve down more so no one will see anything and have his secrets come out. He hated more than anything lying to the only friends he has and keeping this all from them but he couldn't tell them anything. It's enough they knew he was half-vampire and that's all they should know.

Jasper and the others have noticed that something was off about Jayden. They knew he knew about them being vampires which everyone was fine about Jasper telling him and they knew he was one also but a different kind which they will try to find out more about from Jayden. When they say hi to Jayden as he walks to his locker he waves at them and goes to his locker. Jayden usually would talk to them before the first bell but like yesterday morning he didn't want to really be bothered. He knew it will make them question everything he isn't doing usually but he didn't feel like caring at this moment.

"Jayden?"

He hears someone say behind him while he was loading things in his locker and taking out what he needed. When he turns around he sees that it's Bella, the last person he thought he would see. They were friends and talked but Jayden was shy in a way and didn't bother talking to her much. Bella has noticed like the others something was wrong with Jayden. They weren't the best of friends but Bella cared about him and she has watched him closely to see if she can try to figure out what was going on with him. He was a mystery, that right there no one could deny.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

Bella studies his face and she can see he wasn't okay but like with Edward he was stubborn and he wouldn't tell anyone if anything was wrong. Bella couldn't be fooled. She saw in his eyes that he was sad and had dark circles under his eyes which made her know he doesn't sleep as well. Bella knew with him being half-vampire he probably didn't have to sleep as much but she can tell he doesn't get the sleep he needs. Everyone wanted to help him and was worried about him but Jayden wasn't going to tell them the truth. She wanted to check on him herself instead of the others doing it and see if she can get him to open up to her but that hope wasn't so high.

"I know we don't talk much but Jayden, are you okay?"

She asks softly and concern in her voice. Jayden closes his locker and slings his bag over his shoulder, trying to not show he was in pain from that beating or anything was wrong. He wasn't going to let her or the Cullen's know the truth.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Bella could see by his nervous smile he wasn't telling the truth. When she tries to speak again and try to get him to tell the truth, the bell rings.

"I have to go Bells; I'll talk to you later."

He says bye to Bella and goes to his first class for the day. Bella walks to her class also and tries to put Jayden in the back of her mind but judging by the way he acts and that sadness in his eyes she couldn't shake the feeling something was seriously going on with him but he wasn't going to break, no matter how hard they are trying with him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the school day. Jayden has talked with the Cullen's and Bella throughout the day and at lunch but he had a feeling they don't believe him when he try to keep telling them he was okay. Just hiding the cuts that wasn't healing as fast was hard enough and now he has to hide the whole truth from them. This was the hardest thing he probably ever had to do to people he cared about. When school was over he was happy by it since it meant he didn't have to hide anymore from them today.

Jayden walks outside the school to be prepare to walk home until he looks up and sees his adopted parents waiting for him in the parking lot. _What was going on? They never pick me up from school,_ Jayden asks himself. All he knew was this was not a good thing. When he walks over to them, they didn't seem happy but when are they ever happy.

"W-What are you two doing here?"

Jayden asks nervously to them.

"Do not ask questions, get in the car."

His adopted father demands him to do but Jayden felt very uneasy. This was not them to come here and pick him up. He had a feeling in his gut it wasn't a good idea to get in that car. He knew he couldn't be killed if they were planning that but he didn't want to go with them and something happens to him. It takes a lot of courage to do this but he finally stands up to them.

"No, I'm not going with you two."

Jasper and the others haven't left the school yet. They were hanging around there cars and Jasper was watching Jayden and who he believes is his parents. They didn't seem happy and the emotions coming off of them were emotions he never had to feel before from two people. Jayden's emotions were all over the place but the biggest emotion Jasper got off of him was fear.

Jasper sees Jayden's dad yelling at him then he sees him grab Jayden by the arm, trying to force him in the car but Jayden kept trying to fight him and get away from him. When Jasper sees Jayden get punched in the head and falls to the ground, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosaline, Alice and Bella run over there. Bella and Edward help Jayden up while Jasper and Emmett and the girls hold back Jayden's parents. Jayden's adopted dad was full of anger for what is happening.

"This is between me and my son!"

He spats out to all of them but there was no way in their minds those two were ever going near Jayden again. It was taking everything in Emmett, all his strength, to not kill these pathetic excuses of humans. Bella and Edward take Jayden with them to their car while Jayden's adoptive parents are yelling for them to bring him back but they are not letting Jayden go back to them.

"If you two want to live, you will leave here and forget all about Jayden. If the police need to be involved we will call them but be sure you both will go to jail. Which one will it be?"

Jasper tells them with venom in his voice. The adoptive parents look at them all and for once they have fear in their eyes and they get in there car and leave. They knew that Jayden will come home with them and then they will figure out what to do next but everyone exchange looks and knew this wasn't the first time they have done this to Jayden. _This must be the secret he was keeping from them_ , everyone thinks to themselves.

"Come on let's get home with him."

Jasper says to everyone. They go to the cars and Jayden was riding with Bella and Edward. Jayden felt so embarrassed and ashamed that this happened and he had to be save by them. His secret was out about the abuse and there was nothing he could do about it now.


	5. Chapter 5

While riding home Jasper and the others knew the truth about Jayden being Carlisle's son will come to light as soon as they walk through that day. Alice phoned Carlisle and Esme and told them what happened with Jayden and that he was coming home with them. The young parents were okay with it and couldn't wait to meet the young man they learned to be half-vampire but they wish it was under better circumstances. When Carlisle heard the young man's name was Jayden, which was his sons name, all the memories he never forget about his young boy came to mind. Even 300 years later he never forgets his only son, who he loved dearly and regrets the day he went away that night. Carlisle feels the most guilt for not coming back to see his son one last time but he couldn't be trusted at the time to not kill him. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of him and wish for him to be here again.

When the Cullen kids arrive at the house they all get out of the car but Jayden was walking slowly since he was still pain from the beating early this morning and hiding it all was no use since they all knew the truth now. This will be the first time he meets the coven leaders, adopted parents, of the 6 teenagers and he was really nervous to meet them but going back home to avoid meeting them was not a option at this moment anymore.

Jayden was quiet the whole car ride here and he wasn't talking much still even when they try to talk to him. He felt like running away from here and forget about this all. He wanted to do what he does best just to make all the terrible feelings go away but he knew in a house full of vampires it will be too hard to do.

Carlisle and Esme was sitting on the living room couch when everyone walks in. When Carlisle sees his kids walk in the front door and sees Jayden look up at him, Carlisle was in shock and disbelief right now.

"Jayden?"

Carlisle asks with venom tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Jayden couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of him. He was shocked and didn't know how to feel. After 300 years he was seeing his father again. This is all he prayed for every night of his life to happen but he felt an ounce of anger for him being gone for so long and creating a new family. His feelings and mind were all over the place right now. Jayden stands there, in shock at seeing his father in front of him.

"How is this possible?"

Is all Jayden could get out of his mouth. The rest of them stay quiet, sit down and let them talk. All expect Esme. She knew about Jayden since Carlisle was open about that and knew them meeting again after such a long time was going to be different feelings for the both of them. What made Esme surprise was that the kids didn't tell them about Jayden but that was a talk for a different time since this was more important. Esme puts a comforting hand on Carlisle's shoulder to help make this easier for him.

"I can't believe it is really you Jayden."

Carlisle tries to lead you to give him a hug but when he tries to touch Jayden he backs up and hits Carlisle's hand away from him. Looking at everyone, seeing his dad with a new wife, then new kids and just seeing this whole new life and family, it anger Jayden. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but Jayden was using all his strength to hold the tears in. He wasn't going to show his emotions or let anyone especially his dad sees him cry.

"Jayden…"

Carlisle tries to say something to him but Jayden cuts him off. Carlisle did expect a reaction like this but he never has seen Jayden like this before. He remembers Jayden as such a sweet boy with such a big heart who didn't get angry. He seen him mad but never as angry as he is right now. Carlisle never had major problems with Jayden when he was a child but Carlisle also knows his son is 17 now and is different from what he remembers. Just by looking at him he can see he takes after him more than his mother.

"Do not come near me. You left me! You fucking left me! Do not act like you give a shit now!"

Jayden yells at his dad with venom in his voice. He wipes his eyes where tears wanted to come out but he wasn't allowing them to. Seeing his son like this was a surprise to Carlisle but it was expected him to act like this after leaving him in the way he did. Carlisle didn't have to have Jasper's gift to feel the angry, the sadness, the pain and the hurt his son was feeling. Carlisle wanted nothing more but to make him believe what he thought wasn't true and make him feel better again so that he can know everything is okay now but Carlisle knew all too well it won't be that easy.

"Jayden, son, please believe me, I did not want to leave you. I wanted to come back to you. I wanted to see you again and explain everything to you but I could not risk hurting you or worse killing you. Please son, I' am sorry."

Carlisle tries to walk towards his son and put his hand out to him but Jayden was so angry he wasn't listening to anyone, just seeing red right now. Jayden pushes his dad to the ground when he gets close to him and everyone gets up and rushes over to Carlisle and helps him out while Jasper and Edward tries to hold back Jayden from doing anything else he will regret.

"You have no fucking right to give me any excuses. You had many chances to find me but instead you marry someone new and make a new family and replaced me! My life has been a living hell since you left and even worst when I was turned and you expect me to forgive you. I hate you!"

Everyone shared shocked faces at what was coming out Jayden's mouth. The kids knew him to be such a sweet boy who was really caring and never shown he had a temper but this Jayden especially to Carlisle was a very different boy. Carlisle was speechless at what his son said and couldn't really believe he pushed him like he did and didn't seem to show any remorse for it.

"Are you okay, darling?"

Esme asks her husband with concern in her voice for Carlisle who was showing he was hurt and pained by his son's actions and his words.

"Yes love I am, don't worry."

Carlisle looks up to Jasper and Edward who weren't letting go of Jayden even though he was trying to fight them also but he wasn't as strong as them after not being able to feed in a week or two.

"Take him upstairs and let him calm down."

"No! I'm not staying here! Let me go already!"

Jayden tries what he can to fight out of there grips but he was weak from not feeding and from cutting himself so much. He didn't want to stay someplace where he hated the person who was also living in this house. Jasper and Edward ignore his pleading and yelling and swearing at them and drag him up the stairs and put him in Edward's room. Jasper stayed in the room with him, blocking the door so he doesn't run out but that doesn't stop Jayden from trying.

"Jayden, calm down, you are not leaving here so stop trying."

Jayden growls at Jasper and tries to take a hold of his shirt to push him out of the way but it didn't work. Jasper turns Jayden around and takes a hold of his arms and throws Jayden to the ground and pins his arms behind his back, holding him down with all his strength to get Jayden to calm down before he hurts someone or hurts himself.

"Damn it Jasper, you can't make me stay here! Let me the fuck go!"

Jayden is kicking and trying with all his strength to push Jasper off of him but he was too strong for him. Jayden was kicking himself in the ass for not feeding and going too far with the cutting. If he didn't do both then he would be able to fight off Jasper without a problem but he can't and was just making everything worst for himself but he didn't care. He wanted to leave, he wanted to get out of this house so he wasn't near his father that he hated right now.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down. You are never this way Jayden and I know seeing your father again after so long and what we all know now about your adopted parents is making you have a temper right now but it won't get you any where's so I suggest you listen to me and calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Stop trying to act like my parent, you're nothing to me! I don't want to be here, just let me go already! I don't want your damn help!"

Jasper tries to not take what he is saying to heart but feeling his emotions being like they were it was affecting him in more ways than he thought it would. Jayden meant a lot to the 7 teenagers and they knew why he did and seeing him act so badly and attack Carlisle it was a big shocked to them all. With him being half-vampire Jasper was surprised he couldn't fight him off or get out of his grip since he was older than them all in vampire years. Jasper knew he wasn't going to calm down no matter what he said but he doesn't let him go with the fear of him hurting himself or the others.

Downstairs Carlisle and Esme were talking while they had Alice and Emmett and Rosaline go hunting and Edward took Bella back to her house so they can figure out what to do. Carlisle rubs his hands over his face, clearly showing how upset and stressed he was over his long lost son. He knew to expect him to be angry or upset with him but the way he just let his temper get the best of him was really unlike him. The way he was acting wasn't the Jayden Carlisle known and neither does the kids. While Jasper and Edward were upstairs with him the rest of the kids told him that wasn't the Jayden they knew. They told him and Esme he didn't have a temper like that and he was a really caring and sweet boy that was usually calm and never shown much emotions even with the secret he was keeping about the abuse. Even Alice with her visions and Edward with his mind reading they never knew what was really going on in his life away from them. Jayden was able to block out Edward's mind reading and Alice wasn't so set on his future to have much visions of Jayden. They told Carlisle if they knew sooner about the abuse and how bad his home life was then they would have gotten involved much sooner than this but Jayden was very good at hiding the truth and refused to talk to anyone about what was wrong. Carlisle remembers his son didn't openly talk about his feelings or what was wrong when he was a young boy but he thought he would have grown out of it but from what he just witnessed it seems that wasn't the case.

For the father and son this was all new to them and Carlisle wasn't sure on how to approach his son and then approach his behavior. Carlisle knew he was the young boy's biological father but he also knew Carlisle and Jayden haven't seen each other over 300 years and to scold him for his behavior won't be a great idea since he knows Jayden won't listen to a word he says. He doesn't blame him though. Carlisle left him and didn't try to come back. He didn't try his hardest to come back to his son and that alone has haunted him ever since he was turned.

"Darling, I know what you are thinking and you can't blame yourself for how Jayden is acting. You didn't leave him on purpose and he will understand that you had no choice and it was to keep him safe. He is just hurt and confused and is going through a lot right now. He didn't mean what he said or did to you. From what you told me about him he isn't the boy you just saw and he loves you."

Esme embraces her husband in her arms and Carlisle takes in all the love and comfort his wife was trying to offer him. Carlisle knew she was right and it helped him feel better but hearing his son fighting and screaming upstairs was painful for Carlisle but he didn't want Jayden to leave and do something he will regret.

"You always know what to say to make things better, my love."

He smiles and kisses his wife but when he pulls away his face expression changed to worry and concern for Jayden.

"Go upstairs and try to talk to him. He might not admit it right now but he needs you Carlisle. Go to him."

Carlisle gives her a kiss again on the lips and goes upstairs to Edward's room to face his son and try to be his father again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I shouldn't have to explain myself on here but due to a review I got from someone who then deleted the review I feel like I have to explain something. I know the name I picked isn't a common name for the year around Carlisle was human but I wanted this story to be different and 'Jayden' was the only name that kept coming back to me when I was thinking of names for Carlisle's son. To me it's a name I like and wanted to use for a story and honestly Carlisle never had a child so no one really knows what name he would name his son or daughter. I wanted everything to be different in this story and I know I have a lot to grow from still for the stories but I'm doing my best and I try what I can to make it interesting and to stick to what everyone is use to but going in a different direction with this story isn't a bad idea to me. With that said, I hope you guys give this story a chance and to give reviews if you can. I promise I'll do better in the future and I will keep trying to make this story as good as I can.**

As Carlisle heads to Edward's room he hears Jasper trying as hard as he can to calm Jayden down but being the stubborn young man he is he wasn't giving up fighting with Jasper. Carlisle remembers when he use to have fits as a young boy but being older and half-vampire now his stubbornness just grew as he grew up and went into his vampire side.

Carlisle takes a deep breath and opens the door to Edward's room and sees Jasper holding Jayden to the floor while Jayden was struggling to get out of his grip and wasn't caring what Jasper was saying to him to try to make him calm down.

 _This is not going to be easy. Jayden is not making any of this easy for us_. Carlisle thinks to himself while he walks over to them both and kneels down which makes Jayden look at him with tears coming down his face. _Either out of anger or he was truly upset_ , Carlisle says to himself. Seeing his son like this, in this kind of state was upsetting, worrisome and concerning the older vampire. He expected some kind of reaction out of Jayden but nothing along these lines.

"Jayden stop acting like this right now. I know this is tough for you. It is tough for me also but you know better than this son."

Jayden's mind wasn't here with him anymore. He wanted out of Jasper's hold and go into the bathroom and cut himself again so he can feel better about this all but he knew that wasn't going to be easy to do at this moment but he didn't care. It's all that was on his mind right now, that's the entire urge he had right now to do.

"Don't try to be my father now. I've been doing it on my own for years and don't need one. Just let me go. You can't force me to stay here."

"You might be right Jayden but I will do as I see is best for you. If I let you go out there you can do something you will regret."

Carlisle nods his head at Jasper so he knows to let him go since Carlisle can stop him from running if he has to. When Jasper lets go of him Jayden could barely get up. When he tries to he stumbles onto his feet and almost falls to the ground but Carlisle grabs him and tries to help him onto Edward's bed. Jasper was going to apologize thinking he hurt Jayden from how long he was holding him down for but before he can say anything Jayden speaks.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me Jasper."

"I'll leave you two be then. I'll be downstairs if you both need anything."

Carlisle nods his head at him while he leaves them both. Carlisle gets a good look at Jayden and can see how truly hurt and sad he really was. He didn't look as angry as he did but just by looking at his face, in his eyes you can see everything he has been trying to hide for so long. Carlisle felt so upset at himself for not trying to look harder for Jayden. If he just try to convince himself like he always did that Jayden could be out there still he would have looked at the ends of the earth for him but he believed all this time he was dead. He could have saved him from all the abuse he has suffered; he could have given him the life he deserved.

Jayden looks up at his father and instead of feeling the hate and anger he was feeling he was seeing in his father what he wasn't thinking he would see in him. Jayden show the love, worry and concern for him in Carlisle's eyes and his face expression. He was feeling what his dad was feeling and because of his stubbornness and foolish pride he didn't want to admit to himself he was over the earth happy about being with his father again and wanted him to know how much he missed him and that he didn't mean anything he said to him. That's the 'Carlisle' side of him as everyone would say to him. He had his mother's stubbornness and her attitude also with her temper but he got the comparison, caring and great looks from his father. Everyone always told him growing up he could be Carlisle's twin and that is what upset his mother the most when Carlisle was believed to be dead. She couldn't stand to look at Jayden in the same way anymore or be his mother anymore at all.

Jayden felt the tears coming down his face and he couldn't hide them in anymore. Carlisle places a hand on Jayden's shoulder and squeezes it in comfort and Jayden does something that Carlisle didn't expect from him. He throws himself in Carlisle's arms and Carlisle puts his arms around his son and holds him close to him, not wanting to let him go again.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean a-anything. I-I missed you dad."

Carlisle holds him tighter to him to calm his crying and so he knows even after so many years of not being with each other he still loved him and was beyond happy to have him in his arms again.

"It's okay son. It's okay. I have you now, I'm here Jayden and I promise you I will never leave you again. You are here now and you are staying here. Dad's here for you now son."

Hearing those words made Jayden believe him and his cries were calming down. He wipes his face of the tears as Carlisle takes his face in his hands and gives him a resurging smile.

"I've missed you my son and I love you so much."

"I love you too dad."


	7. Chapter 8

It's been three weeks since Jayden was trying to settle into his new life with the Cullen's and his dad whom he believed to be dead for so long. It was a big change for Jayden more than for Carlisle. That night he first came here, it hasn't changed much about Jayden. He still was distance with everyone and tries to hide his pain, hurt and the depression he really feels. It's pretty tough to hide his feelings and thoughts around vampires with gifts but he does what he can to not have anyone really know what is really wrong. Carlisle couldn't be fooled though when it came to his son. He knew for them both this was a big change and tries what he can to be a father to his biologically son but it was harder then Carlisle thought it would be. Carlisle knew Jayden wasn't fine. Even if he keeps telling everyone especially Carlisle that he is fine he knew he wasn't but Jayden wasn't going to tell the truth or talk about what was really wrong with him. Jayden got the stubborn side of him from his mother and even after so long of not being in his life, that side of him hasn't changed at all.

Jayden was in his room while everyone else was downstairs, talking and watching TV. This is what he usually does. He stays to himself and doesn't bother with the family. He was tired of putting a mask for them all and pretends everything is fine and he was fine when in reality he isn't. He was so broken because of everything he has been put through and he knew no matter what anyone does he can't be helped or fixed. His adopted parents have always told him he was a burden and he tried so hard not to believe it but he knew he was.

A single tear runs down his face and he goes for the one thing he knew will numb the pain for a little bit. He knew it will be hard real hard to do that with vampires in the house but the more he try to not do it the harder it was to stay away from it. He wipes the tears coming down his face and gets up from his bed and walks into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He takes his phone out of his pocket and takes the case off of his phone and takes a razor out he hides in there so they wouldn't find it. He pulls his sleeve up which shows cuts that haven't healed yet due to how much he has been doing it. He bites his lip as he places the sharp edge to his arm and places hard on his skin which makes blood come out pretty fast then he was use to.

Downstairs Edward was trying to listen in on Jayden's thoughts just to figure out what was really going on with him but Jayden was blocking him but after he goes into the bathroom that's when he was unblocked and heard his thoughts and smelt what he thought was blood.

"Carlisle it's Jayden. Something is wrong."

Carlisle, Esme and Edward rush upstairs to Jayden's room but when they come into his room and tried to open the bathroom they couldn't, it was locked.

"Jayden, open the door."

Carlisle tries to tell him to do through the door but Jayden wasn't opening it or responding to them. Jayden heard them but he didn't want to let them in but even if he didn't want to they would come in any ways.

"Jayden!"

Carlisle yells through the door but Jayden still wasn't going to open the door but they didn't want to wait any longer. They bust the door down and Jayden hurries tries to hide the razor under his leg and puts the sleeve down before they saw anything but judging by the worry in their voices Jayden knew they had to know he was doing something to himself in here.

"Jayden, why does it smell like blood in here? What happened son?"

Carlisle asks his son with concern in his voice and studies Jayden's face which he notices how nervous Jayden was and how scared he was. Jayden looks at the three of them standing in the bathroom, looking around for any sign of Jayden being injured or anything on the floor in the bathroom but there wasn't anything. Carlisle moves closer to Jayden while he stands up and that's when he smelt blood on him. Carlisle looks at his arm and sees some blood coming down from his arm but when he tries to reach out for it Jayden moves his arm away.

"Jayden let me see your arm, now."

Jayden bites his lip, nervously, and looks at his dad and sees the worry in his eyes but Jayden couldn't tell the truth to his father, to his new family. They will hate him and be disappointed in him and he couldn't do that to them or have his chance at a family ruined when it just started. He hides his arm behind his back and shakes his head no at his dad while he backs away from them.

"I am not asking Jayden; let me see your arm right now."

Carlisle tells him sternly but it doesn't make Jayden break and listen to his dad. Instead he tries to walk out of the bathroom but Carlisle wasn't having any of it. He stops Jayden from walking any further by putting his hand on his chest and using his other hand to reach for his arm which makes Jayden push Carlisle away from him.

Carlisle takes a hold of Jayden before he tries to run off and holds both of his arms to his back firmly but Jayden wasn't giving in without a fight. He wanted this to stay a secret, he didn't want anyone knowing or to try to stop him from something he believed made him feel better again and like his normal self.

"Dad, please stop, please. Just let me go."

Jayden pleads with Carlisle but he wasn't going to listen. Carlisle tightens his grip on Jayden's other arm and he grabs his arm with the dry blood now on it while Jayden was trying his hardest to get out of his dad's grip but he knew he was much older and stronger and was just tiring himself out even more. Carlisle lift's his sleeve up and what he sees shocks him since it was the last thing he expected to see on his son's arm.

Fresh cuts he has done himself and older ones that was taking time to heal.

Carlisle knew Jayden did this to himself. Everyone else was shocked also to see what Carlisle was seeing and didn't expect Jayden to be doing this to himself. Esme comes closer to Carlisle and Jayden and can see Jayden was fighting back his tears and kneels down to her husband and son and rubs Carlisle's back to keep him calm.

"How long has this been going on for?"

Carlisle demands of Jayden while he lets go of him and Jayden sits up with his back to the wall and pulls his sleeve down but Carlisle stops him and looks deep in his eyes and sees him let go of the mask he was trying to put on for everyone in the family. He was seeing the broken and depressed, fragile boy that he couldn't hide from them anymore.

"I don't know, five months."

Jayden says to his dad while he looks down, trying his hardest to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. He knew his dad was disappointed in him, mad even and he couldn't bear to look at him in the eye right now. Carlisle puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it to give Jayden the comfort he needed right now. Carlisle wasn't disappointed or angry with his son but was surprised he would turn to self harm of all things to help with his pain he was feeling.

When Jayden feels his father's comfort a tear falls down his cheek and looks up at his father and all he sees in his golden eyes was the concern and love Carlisle has for Jayden. This was something Jayden never had in his life. He never felt loved, cared for or had a real family to call his own and now that he had the chance of it all, he ruins it all for himself.

Jayden looks down at the floor and tries as hard as he can to hold in the tears that keep threatening to fall. Carlisle and Esme makes Edward go downstairs while they try to talk to Jayden. Jayden doesn't look up at his dad and his new mom. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in their faces.


	8. Chapter 9

Jayden doesn't look up at his dad and the woman he considered to be his mother now. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment and hurt in there eyes and faces. Jayden takes his sleeve to his shirt and wipes his face of the tears that keep falling he didn't want his parents seeing from him. Jayden knew what he was about to do was going to make things worst but he couldn't bear to be in the same room as the two people that look to him as nothing but a burden now and a big disappointment to them in there lives.

He grabs the razor out from under his leg while they aren't looking and hides it in his hand. He gets up and tries to run out of the front door but Carlisle was much faster and blocks the front door from Jayden trying to leave. Jayden tries to push him out of the way so he can leave and do what he wants to do but Carlisle is able to grab a hold of Jayden and have a tight hold on him while Jayden struggles to get out of his grip. During his struggle the razor Jayden was holding onto falls out of his hand and onto the floor. Esme was happening to be coming downstairs and she runs over to grab it and get it away from Jayden.

"Jayden, calm down. Stop this son. Now."

Carlisle sternly says to Jayden but it doesn't make him stop from struggling to get out of his father's tight grip.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here, let me go, please!"

Jayden is begging Carlisle to let him go while crying but all Carlisle does is hold Jayden tight in his arms and doesn't let him go. Carlisle made the mistake of letting him go once, he was not letting it happen again. Not now, not when his son needs him right now.

"Calm down son. You do not have to be scared, I' am here Jayden, I'm here. I'm going to help you, we are going to help you."

"I don't want your damn help. I want to die already. Please, let me go."

"No, no, no Jayden, no, I'm not letting go of you. I'm not letting you go anywhere. I know you are scared, that you think we hate you, we are disappointed in you and we don't want you anymore but Jayden that's not true. We love you, I love you. We want you with us and no matter what you do, no matter how bad it is, we will always want you and we will never turn our backs on you. Do you understand son?"

Jayden couldn't help but stop struggling and break down in tears at hearing the calmness and love in his voice. He didn't want his father to see this side of him but he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm s-s-sorry"

Carlisle holds his fragile son close to him and holds him close and tight in his arms.

"Hush now Jayden. It's okay. You are okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Jayden nods his head at his father and he takes his arms and hugs his father which he hasn't done in so long. It surprises Carlisle but he wraps his arms around him and hugs him back. This was a moment Carlisle didn't want to have end. These were the moments he has missed the most with his son.

"Jayden I have you now and I won't let you ever go again. I can promise you that. I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

Jayden says back to his dad through his tears. Carlisle kisses him on top of the head and Jayden is exhausted from the events of today and falls asleep peaceful in his father's arms.


End file.
